Défaite
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Seuls à la résidence secondaire des Soma, Yuki et Kyo se battent pour la énième fois. Distrait un instant, Le Rat à le dessous, et le voilà par terre, inconscient et blessé. Pourtant, Kyo ne ressent pas la moindre joie...


Par une calme journée d'été...

Dans la paisible résidence secondaire des Soma, tout est serein. L'herbe est verte sous les rayons du soleil, les oiseaux chantent et les...

- BAKAAAA!! J'vais te TUER!

- Bien sûr...

Assis sur une branche d'arbre, Hatsuharu, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon, observait Yûki et Kyô. Ils étaient en train de se battre, comme d'habitude... Torse et pieds nus, eux aussi, ils se disputaient à nouveau pour une connerie...

(flash-back)

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi...

- Allez, Kyô, s'il-te-plaît! Viens avec nous, tout le monde y va!

- NAON! avait répliqué le Chat, intraitable face aux efforts de Shigure. J'ai pas envie!

Ignorant le regard de merlan frit de Tohru, il avait tourné les talons et s'était barré.

Shigure avait tenu mot pour mot le même discours à Yûki et Haru qui avaient eux aussi (mais plus poliment) décliné l'invitation. C'est ainsi que "tout le monde" s'était retrouvé amputé de trois personnes dont chacune pensait être la seule à rester. Et qui avaient manifestement tous eu la même idée: prendre un bain en paix, seul. Kyô n'acceptait de se baigner avec les autres que pour s'épargner les doléances de Tohru qui se transformait en Mur des Lamentations chaque fois qu'il montrait son aversion pour Yûki.

Ils s'étaient malheureusement croisés sur le chemin du bain et le Chat s'était aussitôt mit à vitupérer:

- Nani?! Mais je croyais que vous étiez tous partis!

- Moi aussi, malheureusement, soupira le Rat avec résignation.

Et il avait entreprit de passer son chemin, mais le garçon aux cheveux orange l'avait poursuivi.

- Où tu vas, comme ça?

- Prendre un bain.

- Ah non! Je suis resté exprès pour avoir la paix!

- Moi aussi.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de partager mon bain avec toi!

- Ca tombe bien moi non plus.

- Et alors?!

- Alors tu n'as qu'à attendre ton tour, chaton.

"Chaton"!!

- NANIII?!

En discutant (en criant dans le cas du Chat), ils étaient arrivés au bord du bain.

Haru, qui les avait entendu arriver (sans blague!) avait grimpé dans un arbre pour se planquer, n'ayant aucune envie d'être mêlé à leur engueulade. Il contint un éclat de rire en entendant Yûki appeller Kyô "chaton". Lequel Chaton se mit à brailler comme un putois.

- BAKAAAA!! j'vais te TUER!

- Bien sûr...

(fin du flash-back)

Yûki esquivait avec son aisance habituelle les attaques enragées du Chat, qui s'énervait encore davantage face à sa placidité. Il se rendit soudain compte que lui et Kyô étaient de force égale. Ce qui les départageait, c'était la vitesse. Yûki, plus léger et plus calme, esquivait dans un mouvement fluide les attaques de son cousin, avant de l'étaler d'un seul coup. Il réalisa tout à coup que si Kyô arrivait à le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'est lui qui mordrait la poussière...

- Arrête de rêvasser et bats toi sérieusement! Sale rat!

... Il était lentement en train de prendre le dessus...

Une pensée traversa l'esprit du Rat. Et s'il perdait... ? Non. Ca l'épouvantait. Pas l'idée de perdre, non, mais Kyô serait invivable (encore plus que d'habitude) après ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut une fraction de seconde d'inattention... amplement suffisant. Le coup de pied que son adversaire venait de décocher l'atteignit dans les côtes.

Un flot brûlant dans sa gorge...

Une douleur fulgurante au côté...

Le souffle coupé...

... et ce silence!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Rat courba l'échine devant le Chat. Il tomba à genoux, une main crispée là où son cousin l'avait frappé, vomissant de la bile et du sang, crachant et toussant.

Etrangement, l'autre ne poussa aucune exclamation victorieuse, aucun cri de joie. Il fixait, abasourdi, le garçon recroquevillé à ses pieds. Des larmes se mêlèrent au sang. Yûki, oubliant son sang-froid habituel, 

pleurait sa douleur et son humiliation...

Dans son arbre, Hatsuharu était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée d'aider son cousin. Incroyable. Kyô avait envoyé Yûki au tapis...

Kyô se sentait bizarre. Il attendait ça depuis toujours... Et ça y était. Il était soumis, à ses pieds, il pleurait... Et il ne se sentait pas heureux. Même... il s'en voulait! C'était presque ça! Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir mit dans cet état...

- Yûki-kun... dit il faiblement.

Le Rat leva vers lui des yeux baignés de sang et de larmes. Un regard lourd de toute la rancune du monde...

Ce stupide chat ignorait les souvenirs que cette douleur faisait resurgir en lui. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que, bizarrement, Kyô l'avait appelé par son prénom. Au moment où il s'en rendit compte, il se sentait complètement HS. Il s'effondra dans la flaque de sang qui stagnait sous lui.

- Yûki-kun! s'exclama Kyô.

Il ramassa avec lenteur le corps inerte et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

Et Haru? En voyant Yûki évanoui, baignant dans son sang, il avait été si choqué qu'il s'était transformé. Et comme les boeufs, ça grimpe pas aux arbres, il s'était viandé la gueule et il était tombé dans les pommes.

Kyô déposa le garçon aux cheveux argentés sur un futon, sans prendre garde au sang qui tachait les draps. Il regarda le visage souillé de son cousin. Il était maculé de sang, de larmes, et ses cheveux englués dans le sang lui collaient à la peau. Alors qu'il le regardait, le Chat eu l'impression que sa haine pour lui, si profondément enracinée dans son cœur, fondait et s'écoulait, disparaissant et laissant la place à autre chose... Il pleura en silence.

Un peu plus tard, il entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui avait séché. Le jeune garçon en avait partout et Kyô se sentait mal lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Il essuya son visage avec un linge humide d'eau tiède. il écarta les cheveux ensanglantés, nettoyant les éraflures qu'il s'était faites en tombant, et tout le sang. Lorsqu'il lui lava le torse, il vit qu'il y avait un léger renfoncement là où il l'avait atteint. Quand il passa à cet endroit, il vit Yûki grimacer de douleur dans son inconscience. Kyô se rendit compte que, la rage décuplant ses forces, il avait dû lui briser deux ou trois côtes.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

La peau du Rat était redevenue blanche. Enlaçant ses genoux remontés sous son menton, Kyô le regarda, se demandant quoi faire. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire, à son réveil? Il avait envie de s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça! ... C'était hors de question, pas devant lui ! Et puis... Quel était ce curieux sentiment qui le taraudait depuis un moment? Cette peur à l'idée de le perdre... Puis, risible, désespérée, la tristesse impuissante de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu...

Kyô: Je suis ridicule...

Comme sa peau semblait douce... Le Chat eu soudain envie de poser sa main sur cette peau blanche et lisse, imberbe, qui avait l'air douce et sucrée...

- Yûki-kun, dit-il avec un sourire amer, tu ressemble à une friandise de luxe. Ce genre de trucs hors de prix qui ne m'avaient jamais fait envie... Alors que...

Yûki ouvrit soudain un œil, clair et alerte. Kyô sut directement qu'il avait fait fait semblant de dormir. Depuis quand...?

Kyô: OSKOUUUUUUR!!

- Alors que quoi, Kyô-kun? demanda Yûki avec un sourire malicieux. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais abandonna toute velléité de mouvement en sentant la douleur à son côté. Kyô se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis dé…

- Tu m'as pas loupé! grogna le Rat.

- Yûki-kun...

- C'est marrant de t'entendre m'appeler autrement que "sale rat".

- Tu es réveillé depuis quand?

- Attends... depuis que tu as essuyé le sang là où tu m'as frappé.

Kyô revit la crispation de douleur sur son visage... Ses excuses sincères... et surtout... il venait de dire - d'une façon détournée mais il l'avait dit - que son cousin lui faisait envie.

- Kyô-kun (regard sérieux-qui-fait-peur).

- (il déglutit) Oui?

- Tu m'as mis la pâtée du siècle.

- ...

- Félicitations.

- Yûki-kun... Si on oubliait ça?

S'il n'avait pas déjà été couché, Yûki en serait tombé sur le cul.

- Tu plaisante?! Ca fait des années que tu ne vis que pour ça!

-...

Il ferma les yeux un moment.

Quel délire...

- C'est bizarre quand tu m'appelle comme ça, dit Kyô.

- Si on arrêtait tout ça? Demanda YUki. Ces paroles semblaient avoir attendu des années pour être prononcées.

- J'aimerais bien. Je suis lassé...

- Abandonner la rivalité du chat et de la Souris... Alors que nous sommes destinés à nous haïr...

- J'ai envie de braver le destin. Le destin, les conventions, la famille... Même Akito (on s'éloigne du sujet, là).

Il prononça avec gravité le nom de leur chef de famille. Yûki rouvrit les yeux.

- Tout ça? Je ne sais pas si ce sera nécessaire. Ils seront plutôt contents qu'on arrête de se battre et de tout casser, non?  
- Et si... (il déglutit) Yûki-kun?

- Oui?

Il tourna vers le Chat son regard mauve, interrogateur.

- Tu... J'avais envie de te dire... Tu es... vraiment beau.

Mais bon dieu, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de lui dire des choses pareilles?! En tout cas, son cousin a subitement les joues très roses...

- Toi aussi, Kyô-kun, répondit-il en détournant la tête.

- C'est pas vrai! balbutia le Chat, surpris par sa répartie. Regarde un peu mes cheveux!

- Et les miens alors? Ils sont bien gris.

- Argentés, pas gris... Et tu as des yeux magnifiques.

C'est Kyô qui rougit, maintenant? Il y a un long silence. C'est Yûki qui reprend la parole le premier.

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Kyô. Je ne t'ai jamais cherché des noises, et je t'ai souvent trouvé stupide parce que tu (ses joues virent au rouge cramoisi) ne voulais rien voir...

- Voir quoi?

- Tu ne voulais rien savoir! reprit Yûki en s'animant de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais qu'éviter les combats et garder mon calme! Et je te trouvais idiot dans ton aveuglement obstiné... Tu n'as jamais voulu ESSAYER de comprendre! Tu étais...

- Yûki-kun, de quoi tu parle? l'interrompit le Chat. S'il avait bien interprété ses paroles...

Yûki respira profondément, les yeux clos. Puis, très calmement, il plongea son regard d'améthyste dans le yeux couleur rubis de son cousin, posant une main fraîche sur sa joue brûlante.

- Je t'aime, Kyô-kun.

- Yûki-kun...

- Depuis longtemps, depuis toujours...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime... Mais moi, ça doit faire une petite heure.

Le Rat lui sourit et attira son visage contre le sien. Kyô s'allongea auprès de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser... Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux argentés de son cousin qui passa ses bras autour de son cou... Quand tout à coup, il s'écarta

- Rassieds-toi, ordonna-t-il à Kyô;

Celui-ci obtempéra, surpris.

Au loin, on entendait la rumeur d'un grand cri...

- Yukiiiiiiii, mon cher frêêêêêre bien-aiméééééééééé...

- Oh non, soupira Kyô, pas lui...

Fin


End file.
